The Rememberance
by aquavenn
Summary: From RP im doing. Has ooc Kanda, AU, Alma, Tyki, Several ocs. warnings in intro


This Fanfiction is based off of an RP between me and someone whom I wont name until they give me permission to, This is set in a modern day AU where the order has still continued it's "progress" even after everything was wiped out during the Final months of the Holy war. Yes the Noah clan had been whipped out along with The other sides of the war. Any few remaining survivors had tried to forget what happened on the battlefield or the ones who'd turned up mission. However for some reason once every century the events replay with the same players. Now is the 21st Century and The Noah clan has become Mafia like, however their main objectives is seemingly good? And They run chains of businesses including maid cafés?

This is rated M, and for a good reason too. If you don't like rape or torture don't read this instalment and instead wait god knows how long for me to write the sequel.

Rape is only mentioned, not hella detailed but still. WARNING

As Kanda's eyes shut he was brought back two months and shoved into a land of his memories. One's he'd wished never to remember or relive. Vividly he could remember that day, the day he was kidnapped. He'd only recently started working at The Noah Café to earn enough money to become an actor, which was his dream. Long ago when Kanda first had mentioned these dreams to his parents they laughed and told him that he had to go into the family business, which is why Yu took his siblings and ran. However now it seemed as if those dreams had been crushed as his body had now become riddled with scars from punishments he had to endure.

If only Kanda had never dated Nick things would've gone smoothly. Since Kanda had chosen to date Nick, someone whom Yu thought as initially quite friendly, Nick had become a monster. His overly possessive and aggressive even abusive tendencies having no real pattern or warnings as to when they would strike, Which could be shown in the way he had stalked Kanda and cause a big commotion at the maid café. Kanda didn't want to think about how things would've progressed had Tyki not been there. Tyki had a knack for showing up when something bad was happening or was going to happen. The said older man having been at Kanda's not even an hour before the aspiring actor had been kidnapped. The kidnap would never have happened if Tyki hadn't interrupted earlier, when Nick showed up at the café Kanda was cross dressing at and tried to forcibly drag Kanda away by the wrist. The wrist Tyki took him to a doctor for… The place where Kanda finally and shockingly found out about Tyki's abilities…

Kanda's thoughts were a blur, connections between memories activating so rapidly it would've left him spinning if he hadn't have fallen unconscious the second the drug began to take effect. What was in the pills Shuko Hideaki gave him? _Who even the hell was 'Shu'?_ **Spinning, spinning, spinning.** The way Kanda had felt when he'd opened the door and had a cloth shoved in his face. The way Kanda felt every time medicine was forced down his throat or into his veins. The way he felt when he heard that Tyki killed 'bad guys', when he found out the one he was falling for was a _murderer_ supposedly _above the law_. It was crystal clear, as _crystal_ _ **clear**_ as _a sword_ stabbing him in the heart, that he had an  extremely bad taste in men. Yet they all seemed... so different.

Sure Nick and Tyki were both older than Kanda, as well as taller and more muscular. But Nick was only 21 and he had red streaked black hair with those cold, sadistic, but warm and caring when first meeting, and blue eyes. Nick hurt Kanda, it seemed to be the only thing he did and he was never regretful of his actions. Tyki had warm chocolate eyes with a golden ring around the iris, he was tall and fit but never took advantage of Kanda because of it. Tyki seemed to mean good, when things would just end up horribly wrong, it seemed like Tyki wanted to help him, to fix him. But that was wrong, all wrong. Tyki **didn't** care about Kanda, he hadn't even bothered helping to try and find him according to Shu and the lack of any saving. Tyki probably wouldn't want to save him after he found out what Kanda let happen to him.

 _Day 1_

Kanda felt dirty, wrong, sick to his stomach. And that's when his eyes fluttered open. It was dark, and his eyes couldn't adjust but he could hear the dark cold and chillingly familiar voice ask with a dangerous note "Are you awake?" Kanda could tell that there was a right way to answer and if he didn't respond correctly the shadowy figure would do something to him to punish. Kanda nodded, he wanted to see if he could at least try to reason with the unknown figure and if maybe, just maybe he could work out a deal.

"Do you remember who I am, Kanda love?" the voice asked knowing full well Kanda wouldn't be able to respond properly with the gag in his mouth.

This cause Kanda to tilt his head in confusion, "Kishsh," was the best he could reply. This annoyed him causing Yu to pout. Kanda hadn't anticipated the fist connecting with his jaw hard enough to break something but luckily nothing was broken. The pain and suddenness of the attack cause the actor wannabe to yelp and start to cry. The said aspiring actor feels a gag get roughly removed followed by the stone cold words of "Who am I?" it's clear that whomever is speaking is getting more and more irritated. Kanda desperately tries to see but realizes that he had a dark cloth blinding him. "I-I don't remember" Kanda stutters and whimpers. The whimper seemingly doing the trick, that or the stranger was just too irritated to let this go one without sight. The blindfold is slipped off of Kanda and the first thing Kanda can catch is the metal gleaming threateningly in the dim lighting. Kanda registers what it is, a knife being held dangerously close to carving zone by his eye, **" . I?"** Kanda's dark colored eyes track the blade as it moves and he can't help but feel his skin crawl when the blade traces from the outer corner of his eye down the cheek, metal only lightly brushing against his skin. Kanda's eyes widen in fear.

"N-Nick" Kanda names the figure, and whimpers in fear. Kanda has known the kind of abuse that is Nick's own personal flavor and it frightens him greatly. "Please don't hurt me Nick." Kanda begs getting his hair gripped tightly in response. The free-of-knife hand now pulling his hair now pulling Kanda up, while Nick's vibrant blue eyes stare into Kanda's and studies his reaction.

"What am I to you?"

"what?" Kanda is shocked at the question and stares up at him with fear. " Y-y-you're my e-ex boyfriend Nick" Kanda states. The Ex part clearly sets Nick off.

"Ah Ah Ah" Nick makes a tsk-ing sound "Wrong answer, Yu." The knife in his right slices right below where the bone starts after the eye socket ends and moves from around where Kanda's dog ears are following the cheek slightly up before curving down before it touches Yu's nose.

This causes Kanda to yelp in pain frightened the words rush out of him "N-nick, let's talk this out. Untie me and drop the knife, please we can talk." His words are brave ones, lacking as much confidence as he should have.

"WHO IS YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?!" Nick shouts loudly, anger clear in not only his voice but his eyes too as the blue seas rage with a burning passion. Yet the black and red haired seems to also be enjoying the power he has over Kanda at the moment. The power he had lost the second Kanda broke up and walked out of that door.

"N-new boyfriend? Nick, I'm single right now." The black haired whimpered as tears ran down his face.

"Oh yeah? Who's house is it that you are living at?!" Kanda had just moved in there, his apartment's electric was going to have been shut off and he hadn't any food, or clothes as Kanda's kid sister tore them up with scissors. Tyki offered with much coaxing for Kanda to become his house's caretaker and those demands weren't met till after Kanda had fainted on the job and ambulance had to be called in for the long haired crossdresser. Kanda hadn't been eating so his younger siblings could.

"It's a friend of mines! A coworker that found out I was having a rough time." Kanda silently begged for Nick to understand, to believe it.

"Really now? And that's why you were wearing that slutty outfit?" an outfit of his mom's that practically covered nothing. All it was, was straps besides the crotch covering. It had been modified so Kanda could wear it however Kanda never would in a million years wear it till it became the most modest piece of clothing he had. "Tell the truth!" Nick yelled. "Tell me that you were whoring yourself to him."

"I wasn't! I am wearing this because I had no clothes! I promise Nick! Would I ever lie to you?" Kanda tried reasoning.

Nick didn't want to hear the truth that wasn't his truth, and proceeds to stab Kanda in the shoulder. "You belong to me, yu. And You know it!" Kanda yells out in pain again, He was crying.

"Nick I'm single remember we broke up, Remember?"

In response the knife gets twisted and Nick angrily shouts "No you were lying, you didn't want to break up. You loved me. Your mind was poisoned."

"Ah! Nick stop you're hurting me!" Kanda Cried.

"Your words hurt me more!"

Kanda almost at the end of trying responds "Nick if you really loved me then you wouldn't hurt me"

Nick seems to be getting more reasonable, more understanding based on facial expressions. "You ran away, love." The voice is softer, calmer. "You need punishment." Kanda's nose is sliced and Nick licks Kanda's sweet blood of the blade of the knife.

Kanda sobs "Nick you'll regret this like you always do."

Those words get to nick and he starts laughing "You hate me"

"I wouldn't say hate"

"what would you? Loathe? Detest? Abhor?"

"Fear." Kanda admits. He says it strongly, having gained confidence back.

"You should be afraid of yourself, you are the one who deserves this, you are causing all of this" Nick shouts.

Kanda confused and annoyed responds, "How?! How did I do this?" with a little bit of shock laced into his tone.

"You ran away you piece of crap!" The blue eyes man takes Kanda's wrist and snaps it, making Kanda scream and beg for Nick to stop. Nick is finally confident He was successful. "You will do what I say or I will hurt you more, You got that?"

 _Kanda's mind is taken from the memories of nick forcing him to get undressed to him then subsequently raped repeatedly over and over. The countless number of times bleeding together, the drugs Nick would force into his system to make Kanda's body want it, the insanely high doses causing Kanda to not even be in control of his own actions. Kanda cries in his sleep as his mind relives the hell. Kanda was always crying on the inside anytime he was forced to do things. He HATED how Nick took what he had been saving for his husband, and Kanda hated how Nick acted like he was the one that needed it. That wanted it._

 _And Kanda hated even more the cat ears that had been forced onto him, the collar, and the cat tail butt plug that sealed away Nick's spend inside of him. He found the way he started to act while drugged out mortifying and humiliating, especially how he begged his 'master' for a 'treat'. How he drooled at the thought of having his crazy rapist ex boyfriend's cock thrusted into his mouth. On the inside he just wanted it to end._

 _Kanda hated the memories, he wished they never existed. He hated Shu for making him relive them._

 _Kanda had forgotten the pills, the drugged water and the laced soba, but he remembered the strange man who was Nick's superior and the serum that got forced into him. He remembered being revived over and over._

 _Memories spark and suddenly he remembers._

Kanda remembers being taken into a room, carried by Nick with his mysterious supervisor in front leading the way and being place next to someone else. He remembers the other being treated the same as him if not worse. He remembers talking with the other getting to know the short haired blackette, and then he remembers that one scientist walking in in the middle of the night telling them to pretend they were asleep and seconds after that others came into the room and checked on them. The male with black with purple undertones hair who was a scientist who'd told them to be quiet also suggested to the others not to wake them saying they may not function well for tests in the morning if they were woken up then.

Kanda remembers the relief when they left and then slowly the young scientist not much older than Kanda told them who he really was with, that he was a mole working with the Noah clan and that Tyki had contacted him and that they'd have to endure 3 more weeks till he could break them out and then told the two that they were being separated in the morning. Kanda agreed but asked if there was a way he could forget so that he wouldn't reveal this info to the others and the scientist said there was but also told Kanda he was going to be grouped with Nick and a 24 year old named Arata and that he would be split up between the two of them (kanda and the other subject).

 **Real time now, finally.**

Kanda woke up with the opening of a door and saw the other subject and the scientist, Shuko, walk in.

"Alma…"

"Ah, it seems you remembered, Kanda. Sorry for lying to you earlier." Shu said in a lax tone as he sent Alma to unchain the long haired wannabe actor. Shu was grabbing things in the closet and then walks over to Kanda. "Put these on We are leaving today."


End file.
